Kingdom Hearts: Dual Fate
by Kazaki03
Summary: This is my own fan story that happens along and after the original story of Kingdom Hearts 2. Two lost "Nobodies", Janus and Yra, and two Keyblade bearers, Natsumi and Heine, cross paths with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas and Naminé...
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts: Dual Fate

**Kingdom Hearts: Dual Fate**

_**Fan Fiction**_

_Part 1: Day of Wrath_

"Hey Janus.."  
"Yeah?"  
"The sunset here is great..."  
"Yeah...sure is..."

Janus and Yra loved watching the sunset on Sunset Hill. It is indeed a very beautiful scenery. But you see, they never knew how they got there in Twilight Town. They just...are.

They also loved watching a boy named Roxas, as he competed in a Struggle Battle.

"Say Yra,"  
"Yeah?"  
"We should give it a try too."  
"What?"  
"The Struggle, I mean. We should try it too!"  
"You think so? I don't think I can..."  
"Don't worry, we'll learn how. We'll practice! What do you say?"

And so, they asked the guy who's responsible in Struggle Battles. He agreed that they could practice a little bit.

"You're doing wrong!"  
"Why?"  
"Look. The objective of the game is to hit the enemy and make him or her drop the balls. Once they do, grab it, and you're on your way to win!"  
"Ahh...I see...like this?" Yra swings it again.  
"Yeah! That's it!"

After a few days, they start to feel that something weird is happening to the town. It's as if they're inside a computer-like world.

"Hmm...there's something strange here..."  
"Huh? What are you talking about, Janus?"  
"Well, for one thing, I haven't seen Roxas around anymore. And I've been seeing some strange white things lately."  
"You mean those white things that he told us before?"  
"Yeah. Dunno what those are though."  
"Oh. I see."  
"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we check out that haunted mansion?"  
"Mansion? You mean THAT mansion? People say it's kinda...scary there...!"  
"Don't worry! I bet all of those are just rumors. Besides, Roxas might be there. And maybe that's why he's not here very often!"  
"R-really?"  
"Well...we won't know till we look!"

And so they went to the haunted mansion. But some white creatures blocked their way.

"This is bad..." Janus said.  
"W-what do we do?" Yra was scared.

Suddenly, they heard voices from above.  
"Janus, Yra!" Said a male voice.  
"Defend yourselves!" Said a female voice.

Just then, two keyblades, a black one and a golden one, appeared before them.  
"What do you think? Shall we use them?"  
"Yeah, sure!"

Janus used the Black Keyblade while Yra used the Golden Keyblade to defeat the enemies. After that, they went inside the library. They went into the basement. After that, they encounter a white girl.

"Who...who are you?" asked Janus.  
"Yeah...are you the owner of this mansion?" asked Yra.

But the girl only smiled, and a black portal appeared.

"Where are we going?"  
"Just come, I will show you the way." the girl said.

After that, they found themselves in Tram Common, still in Twilight Town. And then the girl explained everything.

"The reason you two were there in the first place is that...the two of you are...Nobodies."  
"Nobodies? What are those?" Asked Janus.  
"Nobodies like us are only the half of one person. We don't fully exist as normal humans do."  
"Oh...I see..." said Yra. "So what do we do now? And why is Twilight Town all glitchy and...lots of weird things happen...?"

"Janus, Yra..."  
"Huh?"  
"THIS is Twilight Town. The one you escaped from was a fake. It was created by DiZ."  
"Who's DiZ?"  
"...you'll soon know. Oh and by the way, I shall give you these" and she hands them two unique weapons, a black sword called "Dark Horizon" and a golden staff called "Deep Promise".

"Along with them, two people have also told me to entrust you two 'Keyblades'...the one used in the mansion..remember?"  
"Oh...those"  
"They are called 'Keyblades'?"  
"Yes. Only a few people are chosen by the Keyblade. You were given a rare opportunity to use them. However, us Nobodies cannot normaly use them. This is why I'm giving you new weapons instead."

And after that, the girl, who introduced herself as Naminé, bid farewell to them, so they can search for their true self that they had left behind. But along the way, they encountered a man in black coat, and they were teleported into a very special place that has many buildings and a dark atmosphere.

The man introduced himself as Xemnas, leader of a so-called Organization XIII, a group of Nobodies working towards a common goal.

"We are searching for our true selves..." said Janus.  
"Can you help us...Mr...?" said Yra.  
Xemnas thought deeply. "Why...of course! That is...I have a condition for you..."  
"Yes? What is it? Anything at all! Name it!" said Janus.  
"...find the boy named Sora and force him to come to me..."  
"Oh ok. But what if he doesn't come?" said Yra.  
"...defeat him."  
"W-what?"  
"B-but isn't that sorta...evil?"  
"Nonsense! You want to meet your true selves?"

After that, Janus and Yra left without a word.

"I expect you to do your job...masters of the Keyblade."

--

_End of Part 1_


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts: Dual Fate

**Kingdom Hearts: Dual Fate**

**Fan Fiction**

Part 2: Golden Keyblade

The sun is shining brightly on Twilight Town. Natsumi faces a new morning. She goes outside to work on her part-time job on an item store for the

first time.

"Good morning, Natsumi!" said the shop keeper.

"Good morning too!" Natsumi said.

"So, are you ready to work and sell some stuff?"

"Of course! I promise I won't let you down! I'll do my best, giving a smile to everyone!"

"That's the spirit! Keep it that way!"

All throughout the day, she was very busy selling items. She worked eagerly, and always smiled during work. When the sun was about to set, it

was time for her to go home.

"Oh, Natsumi!"

"Yes?"

"Come here. I have something to show to you."

The shop keeper shows her an old treasure chest.

Upon opening the box, Natsumi found something. Something she had never seen before.

"I-it's...a..."

"Keyblade." Said the shop keeper.

"Keyblade?" Natsumi picks it up. "Is that what it's called?"

"Yes, my dear." Said the shop keeper. "A young girl by the name of Naminé gave it to me yesterday. She told me to keep it in a place where no

one can possibly find it."

"Ahh, I see. But why did you give it to me?"

"Because..." the shop keeper smiled at her. "She told me to give it to you."

"M-me?" Natsumi was shocked. "But I...I never knew or met her before..."

"Indeed, but she knew you. Now the keyblade is yours. The 'Golden Keyblade', to be used against these odd creatures lurking in our town."

"Ahh...I see." Natsumi smiled, then hurriedly went outside. "Thank you very much!"

Upon running outside, she encounters the white things. With the Golden Keyblade, she defeated those creatures one by one, before they can hurt

anybody in Twilight Town. Just then, she noticed that some of the people in the town were also helping her defeat the white things.

However, she came across a young boy being attacked by the white things.

"Look out!" She comes just in time to prevent the creatures from further attacking the young boy. After that, she finishes them off.

"Gee...thanks for saving me...from those Nobodies..."

"Huh?" Natsumi looked back at him. "You know about them?"

The boy was kind of nervous and didn't know what to say. "Uhm...yeah...sort of..."

"So...uhm.." Natsumi asked him again. "..where do they.. come from..?"

"Oh!" The boy paused for a while. "That I don't know. All I know is that they're called Nobodies." Then he smiled at her.

Natsumi started to walk away to fight some more Nobodies, when the boy called her again.

"Wait!"

"Huh? What is it?"

"I...uh...You're Natsumi...right?"

"Y-yeah! You probably have seen me in that shop in Market Street. Why?"

"Oh...I...just wanna make sure. By the way, my name is...Hayner."

"Hayner? Wow, what a nice name. Oh and be careful from now on. Who knows what these Nobodies can do to you next time!"

"Ok! I promise!"

The next day, there was another attack of Nobodies in the town. She was now assigned near the Central Station. And surprisingly, she meets an

unexpected guest. A person in black coat.

"Chosen one of the Golden Keyblade..." the person said, in a girl's voice tone.

Natsumi was a little scared. "W-who are you?" She brings out her Golden Keyblade. "Are you the one who's causing all of this Nobodies to

invade our town?"

But the girl in the black coat was silent.

"Answer me! Was it really you?" She started walking forward. "Tell me your name! Tell me everything!"

But when she was near the girl, something odd happened. Natsumi couldn't move!

And then, the girl in the black coat casted a spell, aiming for Natsumi.

"Looks like...I've got the wrong other..."

--

"Hey!" A voice shouted. "Wake up! Are you OK?"

Natsumi found herself near the shoreline of an island. She was found by three people, two boys and a girl.

"...huh? Wh-where am I? And.." Natsumi looked at them closely. "Who are you?"

"Oh! I'm Sora. Said the young boy with spiky hair. "And these are Riku and Kairi, my best friends."

"Ahh...I see." Said Natsumi. "But what is this place?"

"We're in Destiny Islands." Said Kairi, the girl with reddish hair. "You must be new around here."

Natsumi thought deeply. But Kairi looked at her. "Don't worry. I know how it feels like."

"Yeah, c'mon. Let's go inside, so we can hear your story." Said Riku, the older boy with silver hair.

Inside the beach house, Natsumi told Sora, Kairi, and Riku, her whole story; from when she found the Golden Keyblade, to her encounter with a

mysterious girl in black coat.

"Black coat?" Sora was surprised.

"Uhm..yeah." Natsumi said.

"Are you sure?" Riku said. "Black coat means Organization XIII."

"Organization XIII? What's that? Some sort of bad guy group?"

"Yes." Said Kairi. "They are the ones that were causing the Nobodies to appear."

"Yeah, but...We've already defeated ALL of their members!" Sora said.

"Oh really..." said a strange voice behind Sora. It was another boy, but only Natsumi and Sora first saw him.

"Who's that?" Natsumi said as she looked at the boy.

"That's Roxas." Riku explained. "He's Sora's..uhm..Nobody."

"Nobody?" Natsumi was confused. "But I thought Nobodies were bad guys?"

"Yes, but not all of them." Along with Roxas, another strange voice was heard from behind Kairi. It was a girl.

"Naminé?" Kairi was also a little surprised.

"N-Naminé?" Natsumi asked. "Are you the one who gave me this...Golden Keyblade?"

Naminé smiled. "Why yes, it was me."

"Oh...T-thanks for...giving it to me! It really helped me to prevent those Nobodies from terrorizing Twilight Town!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. So...what did you mean by 'not all of them'?"

"I'll explain." Riku said. "You see Natsumi, Nobodies are entities that are created out of a person when he or she becomes a 'Heartless', or when

he or she loses his or her heart. I bet you probably know about Heartless by now, since they have been terrorizing in different worlds already. The

Nobodies that are terrorizing your town are the lesser Nobodies. They are being controlled by higher Nobodies, who are evil people, that's why

they are evil themselves. But Roxas and Naminé here are special Nobodies, because they were born from Sora and Kairi, who are also very

special people. Sora is the chosen Keyblade wielder, and Kairi is one of the 7 princesses of light."

Natsumi was amazed at what she heard. She was pretty confused, but she understood the whole picture.

"However, there's just something that bugs me." Added Riku. "Naminé, how come she can also wield the Keyblade?"

"Oh, that.." Naminé began explaining.

"You see, Sora..."

"And Roxas!"

"Yeah, Roxas, I know. Well, it's true that they were both chosen by the Keyblade. But a long time ago, there were others who also wielded the

keyblade."

"Really?" Sora was amazed at the fact.

"Yes. From what I heard, there were 3 knights who each wield a Keyblade and started travelling the worlds, defeating the Heartless and

searching for a man and his apprentice..."

"Oh...that sounds interesting..." Sora said.

"Yeah!" Said Kairi. "I wonder who were those knights?"

"Me too." Said Naminé. "Also, I heard that King Mickey was with them before, although he wasn't a king back then yet."

"Gee, all of those facts..." said Riku. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Because...I wanted to wait for 'them' to give the two Keyblades to the two new chosen ones..."

"Them?" Asked Sora.

"Who's them?" Asked Roxas.

Suddenly, there was a riot outside. Nobodies are starting to invade the island!

"Looks like they spotted us!" Said Riku, as he pulls our his weapon, 'Way to the Dawn'.

Everybody went outside to fight the Nobodies. Roxas and Naminé also did their best to support their friends. But there were too many of them.

"What should we do?" Natsumi was worried.

"Yeah! There's no end to this!" said Sora.

Riku saw a Gummi Ship flying up ahead. "Look!"

"Hey! It's the ship!" Said Sora. "We could use that!"

And with that, they escaped the island, and headed for Radiant Garden, formerly known as Hollow Bastion. They thought they would be safe

there. But, just as they arrived...

"What?"

"Here too? No way!"

"It looks like those remaining Organization members are pretty strong."

Suddenly, they were found by Leon and Cloud.

"Hey guys!" Said Leon.

"Leon!" Said Sora. "How come there are so many nobodies here?"

"You know," said Cloud. "We were gonna ask you the same thing."

Meanwhile, Leon looked at Natsumi. "Well, are you Sora's new friend?"

"Uhm..yeah..." said Sora.

"We found her near the shoreline in the islands. She said she came from Twilight Town."

Leon thought deeply. "Twilight Town, eh? I think I know that place too. And as far as I know, Nobodies have only spreaded in certain worlds."

Riku thought. "So that makes Destiny Islands, Twilight Town, and Hollow Ba--I mean Radiant Garden!"

"But how do we stop them?" said Natsumi.

"Oh don't worry about here though." said Cloud. "We've got lots of people fighting them here. You guys go on ahead in Twilight Town."

But Sora was worried. "Yeah...but..."

Suddenly Roxas said something to him. It was as quiet as a whisper. But Sora understood.

"We understand."

"Ok then. Goodluck in your new adventure." said Cloud.

"Do your best to get rid of those Nobodies, huh?" said Leon.

"Don't worry!" said Sora. "We will! Right guys?"

"Yeah!" said everyone.

And so they went in their Gummi Ship once again, and headed for Twilight Town.

Inside the ship, Sora and Roxas were talking to each other, as well as Kairi, Naminé and Riku.

"So, Roxas.."

"Yeah?"

"How does it feel like?"

"Huh?"

"How does it feel like...to be a Nobody?"

"Oh that? Well..uhm...nothing really. But sometimes, I feel kind of...empty..."

"Because you don't have a heart?"

"Yeah..."

"So Naminé.."

"Yes?"

"Why did I see Roxas before...when I was going to send that letter?"

"Oh...you see...I had the power over Sora's memories...and those who are close to him."

"Why is that?"

"Isn't it obvious, Kairi?"

"Riku?"

"Naminé is your Nobody. And because you're one of the 7 Princesses of Light, Naminé was born as a special Nobody, just like Roxas, who was

called 'Key of Destiny', because he is Sora's Nobody."

Upon arriving at the station, a horde of Nobodies appeared out of nowhere!

"Are you ready guys?" Riku said.

"We sure are!" said Sora.

"We'll do our best!" said Kairi.

"For Twilight Town!" said Natsumi.

They fought as many Nobodies as they can, but eventually, they couldn't handle them. Some townspeople helped too, but they were too many.

Suddenly, a boy appeared out of nowhere and started defeating the Nobodies one by one. He was very fast, and reduced the number in half.

"Hayner!" Natsumi recongized him.

"Oh yeah, it's Hayner!" Sora remembered him too.

But Hanyer didn't look back. And after fighting, he mysteriously disappeared.

"Huh? Hayner...disappered?" said Sora.

"Yeah...how weird.." said Natsumi.

After that, everything became black.

"W-where are we?" Natsumi was worried.

"The Realm of Darkness..." Riku said. "This is where Heartless and Nobodies usually come from."

Suddenly, a person in black coat appears before them. "So, it's you again...Natsumi."

Natsumi recognized that voice. "Hey! You're that girl in Twilight Town! The one who attacked me and sent me to Destiny Islands!"

"Yeah, why did you do that?" said Sora.

The girl takes off her hood and reveals her face. "My name is...Xyra. I'm not an Organization XIII member, but I work for Xemnas."

"Why?" said Riku. "Xemnas no longer exists. We had already defeated him and his subordinates. So why are you causing trouble in the worlds?"

"Because..." the girl smiled. "Xemnas promised us our 'true selves' IF we defeat Sora and his friends!" And she attacks.

"W-what?" Sora was confused.

"Anyway, let's fight her." Natsumi said. "We've got no choice!"

Xyra was very strong. Not only that, she used powerful magic and could use element spells effectively. But Sora and his friends never gave up.

They used all of their powers to defeat her.

After the battle, the girl suddenly disappeared. "Sora, tell me! Where is my other?"

Roxas thought. "Gee. I wonder if she will find her true self too."

"Well, I don't know." said Sora. "Maybe if she turned in for the bright side, or somerthing."

"Yeah...right..." said Riku. "And we lost her too."

"Don't worry." said Kairi. "Maybe we can find her next time."

"Yeah, and maybe next time..." said Naminé.

"Huh?" said Kairi.

"She'll come back to her senses."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Naminé?" asked Roxas.

"Oh...you see...Xyra's real self is a girl named Yra. I met her nobody before in Twilight Town, along with her friend, Janus. However, a few days

before that, two keyblade wielders gave me two keyblades, a Golden Keyblade and a Black Keyblade, and told me to entrust them to Yra and

Janus. But since they were Nobodies, I can't give them the keyblade."

"Why is that?" asked Sora.

"Because, only Roxas, who is the Nobody of Sora, can use the keyblade. That's as far as I know."

"Then, this..." Natsumi looks at her keyblade. "This belongs to...that girl..."

"Yes. But it's yours now."

"Then, we should find her! So I can ask her..."

"Ask her what?"

"Uhm..well..."

Suddenly, they were back at Twilight Town. The Nobodies were fewer than before, thanks to them. They went to Market Street to check on things.

But Natsumi encounters some unexpected guests.

"Hayner?"

It was Hayner, along with two other friends of his, a boy and a girl.

"Oh! Are you the one who defeated those white things? Thanks a lot! We really owe you one."

Natsumi was rather confused. "Hayner? Is that really you? Wait! Don't tell me you don't remember me?"

Hayner was also confused. "Remember? What the-? What do you mean? I never met you before!"

"Haaaah? But...! I'm sure it was you! Remember when I saved you from those Nobodies...?"

"Nobodies? Is that what those things are called?"

"Haaah?" Natsumi started to cry.

"Hey, so you know her?" asked Pence, the boy next to Hayner.

"Uhm...not really. But this is...kinda weird though..." said Hayner.

"Maybe..." said Olette, the girl next to Pence. "Maybe you saw someone who looks like him."

"But..But..He said his name was Hayner!"

Riku thought deeply. "Could that mean...a virtual Hayner?"

"Virtual?" asked Sora. "What's that?"

"A fake. Or rather, a computer-generated one."

"Like the Virtual Twilight Town Roxas was in. Now I get it." said Naminé.

"Don't cry, Natsumi." said Kairi. "We'll find this 'virtual' Hayner. Then he can tell everything!"

They went to Tram Common in the hopes of finding him. They even went through the woods, all the way to the old mansion. There, they found him.

"Hayner--I mean, 'Virtual' Hayner!" Natsumi called him.

"Oh Natsumi! Hi..."

But seeing Natsumi's look changed, 'Hayner' changed his words.

"So, I bet you probably know what's going on now. I thought you were never gonna figure it out!"

"Huh? What do you mean? Who are you?"

Suddenly, this 'Hayner' begins to fade into data. Natsumi rushes to him.

"Natsumi...I wanted you to know that..."

"Huh?"

"I'm real. Although I'm not Hayner. I'm someone else...someone that you know."

"Then tell me your name!"

The 'Hayner' smiled. "No, not for now. But someday, when you understand. When everything has settled down. I'll meet you again and tell you

everything."

"Hayner..."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be allright. Take care of Sora and his friends for the meantime, ok?"

Natsumi started to cry again. "Ok. I promise." But she smiled. And finally, the 'Hayner' had competely vanished.

"Sora..." Natsumi said.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go find Xyra, and the boy with him!"

--

-End of Part 2-


	3. Chapter 3

Kingdom Hearts: Dual Fate

**Kingdom Hearts: Dual Fate**

**Fan Fiction**

**Part 3: Black Memories**

Sora and the gang were going to leave Twilight Town. As they boarded in their Gummi Ship, Natsumi came to say goodbye.

"Bye guys! Hope you come back someday!"

"Yeah!" said Sora. "Sure we will! That's a promise!"

Natsumi was smiling as the ship took off. Meanwhile, she remembered something--a person he made a promise with...

"I may not remember your name; you might not remember my name, but we'll see each other again one day. I just know we will..."

Upon arriving back at Destiny Islands, Sora, Riku and Kairi noticed something weird in the place.

"Something is wrong here..." said Sora.

"It feels like.." Riku said. "..the realm of darkness is getting closer..."

"There might be heartless again here!" said Kairi. "We better watch out!"

Suddenly, everything turned dark. They were back at the Realm of Darkness.

"W-what are we doing here?" said Riku.

"Who's behind all of this?" said Kairi.

"Show yourself!" said Sora.

"Indeed I would." said a strange voice.

"Who are you?" Suddenly, a young boy with black hair appeared in front of them. He held a Black Keyblade and was going after Sora and his friends. "So...you're Sora, huh? Makes lot of sense now."

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?" asked Sora, as he begins to fight against the boy's attacks.

"I'm a Heartless.." and he attacks with a dark aura from his right hand...

"..a Nobody..." and he attacks with lightning coming from his left hand...

"...and..." he then jumps into the air and launches a bright bomb, "...human." And the bomb explodes. But Sora and the others evade.

Sora and Riku kept dodging the boy's attacks, but they were too strong. All of a sudden, the boy stops and aims his Keyblade at the group.

"I don't know what this will do to you, but..." he gets ready to shoot. He was aiming for Riku.

But Sora stepped in the way. "Look out, Riku!"

"Here it goes!" and he shoots with the Keyblade. It hit Sora, and then Kairi, leaving them unconscious.

"Sora! Kairi!" But they couldn't wake up. Riku rushed to the boy and overtook him with his weapon.

"I thought you were a nice guy!" Riku said. "You know...when I met you in the Realm of Darkness before!"

"W-who are you? I never met you before. The ones I met back there were Zexion...and Ansem!"

Riku thought for a while. "Well I'm certainly not Zexion nor Ansem. But I did become Ansem once when I was back there. I was the one who showed you the door back here!" Riku looks at him. "You're Heine, right? Why? What happened?"

Heine withrew his Keyblade and said "Well...I was brought back to the darkness a few days after that. I was promised by a guy named Xemnas that my memories will return if I defeat Sora and his friends..."

"Man, Xemnas sure is fooling a lot of people."

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly, Sora and Kairi wake up. "R-riku? What happened?" Said Sora. Then he saw Heine.

"Hey you! Why did you attack us?"

"So you also know Xemnas?" Heine asked.

"Well yeah! He was the one who caused nobodies to appear in different worlds!" said Sora.

"Yeah, but he was already defeated!" said Kairi.

"Oh...I see...You mean he's evil?" asked Heine.

"Well, that for sure." said Riku. "You know, there are still a lot of nobodies here disrupting 3 worlds. Why don't you come with us?"

"Well...I...uhm..."

Just then, they hear strange voices behind Sora and Kairi. It was Roxas and Naminé.

"Roxas?" said Sora.

"Naminé?" said Kairi.

"W-what happened? I feel like...I'm real.." said Roxas.

"Me too! What's going on?" said Naminé. "Did we just have..."

"Hearts?" said Riku.

"HEARTS?" Sora was surprised.

"Well, that's what I think it was. Roxas and Naminé were given individual hearts because of Heine's Keyblade!"

"R-really? I never thought of it that way." said Heine. "Besides, I never fully knew the comlpete strength of this Keyblade."

"So?" said Riku to Heine.

"Huh?"

"Will you join us?"

"Yeah, I think it's ok." said Heine. "Besides, now I know Xemnas is a bad guy, and you're the good guys. Also, I want to find my very important person."

"Oh?" asked Roxas.

"Yes. She's very important to me. We made a promise that we'll meet again someday, althought it may be impossible."

And so they traveled to the other worlds, first in Radiant Garden. There, they met Yuffie and Tifa.

"Hey guys! Welcome back!" said Yuffie.

"Yeah, good timing!" said Tifa. "It's another attack of these white things!"

"Nobodies!" said Sora.

"Don't worry," said Heine. "We'll get rid of them for you."

"Oh thanks...uhm..." Tifa looks at Heine, Roxas and Naminé. "Are you Sora's new friends?"

"Yes!" said Sora. "This is Heine, Roxas and Naminé."

"They're coming along with us on this joruney of fighting the Nobodies!" said Kairi.

"Oh...I see." said Yuffie. "Well, good luck to you guys again! And be careful too!"

And so the group headed off to different areas of the town. They fought all of the Nobodies in their way. And then, they went to a place called "Ansem's Study".

Upon arriving there, they found a girl looking around. She has short, blonde hair and green eyes. For Riku, Roxas and Naminé, she seemed familliar.

"Hey there!" said Roxas.

"Huh?" the girl turned back. "Oh, Hi..! I'm kinda looking for this guy with dark hair..."

And then, Heine tosses his hair.

"No, not you. Someone older...or maybe it was a guy with spiky red hair...or maybe...uhm..."

Just then, a huge nobody appeared out of nowhere and made the girl disappear into a dark portal.

"W-what is this?" said Heine.

"What? Never seen a huge one before?" said Riku.

They fought the huge nobody, but just as Heine was about to seal it off, everything turned black, and they fell into the darkness.

The next thing they knew is that they ended up near the Central Station near Twilight Town. Upon arriving, they saw a person in black coat.

"H-hey it's you!" said Sora.

"Yeah, the one who sent Natsumi into the darkness, and brought too much Nobodies..."

Heine was

shocked. He heard that name. "Natsumi...? Y-you know her?"

--flash back: a year ago--

It was in Twilight Town. Heine was going to Market Street, when he met his best friend, Natsumi.

"Hi Heine! What's with the rush?

Is it something important?"

"Yeah...you see...I...I have to see someone..."

"Oh...I see. Well, perfect timing!"

"Huh?"

"I want you to have this..." she gives him a white crystal.

"Wh-what is this? Where'd you get it?"

"From the shopkeeper. I've just begun working part-time, you know!"

"Wow...really?"

"Yeah! And...I'm giving it to you. If ever we get separated, just hold on to that. And if we meet again, you can return that back to me. Ok?"

"Sure thing!"

"Promise?"

"Promise! Now, if you'll excuse me...I really have to.."

And then there was a huge Heartless Attack in Twilight Town. It was the first, and probably the last Heartless Attack there will ever be. The heartless were going after Natsumi, but Heine protected her, and got captured by the heartless.

"Heine!"

"Natsumi!"

Natsumi was so worried.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine! Take care of yourself! We'll meet again! Someday!"

"Ok! Promis me you will!"

"I Promise...!"

--

"Yeah," said Riku. "We sorta ran into her in Destiny Islands, but now she returned here in this town."

"R-really?" Just then, everything faded back into darkness. They could only see each other, and the person in black coat.

"Wrong! I'm not Xyra. Guess again!" said the guy in black coat.

"Oh, he's a boy!" said Kairi.

"So you must be her 'friend', am I right?" said Sora.

The boy smiled grimly, and took off his hood. "The name's Janux. And yes, I AM her friend." and then he attacks the group, especially Heine. But Heine dodges the attack. Sora and friends help too, but Janux was too strong.

"Riku...You should've never left the darkness. It's much more fun here."

"Huh?" said Riku.

"Darkness makes you stronger. Stronger than light itself."

"You're wrong!" said Riku. "Darkness is what makes you weak. It makes you blind!"

"Oh?"

"Yes that's right! Blind enough to not see the true power within you!" and he attacks Janux. But Janux dodges.

"I'll prove you wrong...you'll see!"

And then, just before Janux unleashes a huge powerful attack, a girl in black coat comes before him and stops the attack.

"Janux! You must stop!"

"X-Xyra? What are you doing here?"

"I have found our true selves! There's no more reason to fight Sora and his friends!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Janux.

"I found out where they are! Come with me!"

Suddenly, everything went back to normal, and they were back near the Central Station. Janux and Xyra ran off.

"W-what's going on?" asked Sora to Naminé.

"I guess Janux and Xyra, or should I say, Janus and Yra, have both come back to their consciousness, uncontrolled by the darkness."

"Huh?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you guys along the way. For now, lets head to the town, and look for Natsumi!"

"Oh yeah!" said Sora. And suddenly, they saw Heine as he rushes off ahead of them.

"Hey, wait up, Heine!" said Sora.

"Yeah! Wait up!" said Riku.

Upon arriving at Station Heights, they saw her. It was Heine's 'most important person'.

"Natsumi!" Heine called out to her.

"Huh?" Natsumi turned back to discover that his friend has arrived. "Heine...?"

"Natsumi! It's me! Heine!"

"Heine!" Natsumi ran towards Heine, and the two hug each other. "It really is you! You're ok! You came back! I'm so happy!"

Tears were falling out of her eyes.

"This is real..." said Heine. "I finally found you again..."

After that, Heine took something from his pocket. "Here." It was the white crystal she gave him.

"I kept our promise." he said with a smile.

"Yeah..." said Natsumi. "You sure did."

"Oh..how romantic..." said Kairi.

"Kinda reminds me of two other people who made a promise to each other, huh?" Riku looked at Sora and Kairi.

Sora and Kairi looked blushed.

"Hey Sora, how come your face is all red? Huh..?"

"Wh-what? N-no! It's nothing!"

"Oh really?"

"Hey I know guys!" said Roxas.

"Yeah?" said Sora.

"Let's get some sea-salt ice cream to celebrate!"

"Sure! That would be cool!" said Heine.

Roxas ran off to the shop, only to discover something odd. It was a man, who resembled Axel.

"A-axel?" Roxas said.

"Nope. The name's Alex. Although, that's my nickname. My real name is Reno."

"Oh...you must be..his other.."

"Yeah, I'm his real one, allright."

Roxas looked sad.

"Aww, cheer up, Roxas. Besides, Axel believed in you. In fact, I promised him that I will find you, just in case he fades into darkness."

All of a sudden, there was a tear falling from Roxas' eyes. Alex hugged him, and tried to cheer him up.

Just then, Sora and the gang followed Roxas. But they were surprised at what they saw.

"A-axel?" said Sora.

"No. That's Alex." said Riku. "Axel once told me that his somebody lived here in Twilight Town."

Sora looked at the sad Roxas. Then he looked back at Riku.

"All Roxas wanted was to be with Axel." he said.

"Huh?" said Riku.

"Roxas made him feel like he had a heart..."

Suddenly, Heine and Natsumi's keyblades began glowing. It produced a bright beam of light that hit Alex, causing Axel to appear out of nowhere.

"W-what was that?" asked Heine.

"Apparently, your Keyblades are specially made." said Riku.

"That's right!" said Naminé. "Not only can they give a heart to a Nobody, but they can also bring back a person's Nobody, once the person has left the dark side of the heart."

"W-where am I?" Axel was feeling dizzy. "R-roxas?"

"Axel!"

The two were reunited once again! The two best friends!

"Axel..."

"Roxas...I-Idon't know how I got back here...but...Here I am...!"

And after that, they enjoyed sea-salt ice cream. Just then, a girl and a boy came. They both looked like Janus and Yra (Janux and Xyra).

"Sora, Heine, Natsumi...everyone.." said the boy, who introduced himself as Janus John.

"Thank you so much. We have now reunited with our Nobodies...thanks to you." said the girl, who introduced herself as Yra Maria.

"Us? What for?" said Heine.

"The light in your heart helped us realize that darkness is the wrong path." said Janus.

"However, light and darkness co-exist in every world, in every heart." said Yra.

"Oh...well...uhm..." said Sora.

"We'll see you again soon!"

"And if you need us, don't hesitate to call. We'd love to help out!"

After they left, everyone was happy. But still, Heine was looking sad.

"Why are you still said, Heine?" asked Natsumi.

"Well...my memories. They're still fuzzy. I still can't remember who I really am, or where I really came from..."

"Hey, I know a legend here in Twilight Town!" said Roxas.

"Huh? What legend?" said Heine.

"If you find a dark cave within Twilight Town, you will find a mysterious object that can grant your deepest desires!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah! It's just that, I don't know where the cave is. And they say it's not the one that leads to the Mansion."

"Oh...I see...so where do we find it?"

"I think I know." said Natsumi.

"Really?" said Heine.

"I once saw a secret passage near the right side of the Central Station. But it was dark and Nobodies were guarding it."

"Then, let's go!" said Heine. "C'mon guys!"

"Another adventure?" said Sora.

"Don't worry, I bet we're gonna have fun in the end." said Riku.

And so they went to the Central Station, and Natsumi showed them the secret passage.

"So it was really deep and dark...but no Nobodies!" said Heine.

"Maybe because we got rid of them." said Sora.

"Anyway, let's go in!" said Axel, who was behind them.

"Axel? You're coming with us?" asked Roxas.

"Well, duh! Of course! You're my friends!"

"But what about Re--I mean Alex?" asked Riku.

"Oh...he says he's kinda busy right now. He'll come some other time."

As they went in the cave, Heine slowly began recalling his memories.

"Hay...ner..."

"What?" Asked Roxas.

"Hayner. I once met him. He is connected with my past. I just know it."

"Really?" said Roxas.

As they go further, Heine started remembering about his days in the realm of darkness.

--flashback: realm of darkness--

Heine was walking around, when all of a sudden, he met Riku.

"So your name is Heine?"

"Well...that's what Zexion called me. And that's all I can remember."

Riku paused for a minute. "Don't let the darkness get into your heart. Find your light. Don't be like me." And then he opens a door to Twilight Town and Heine enters it.

--

"Say Riku," said Heine.

"Yeah?" said Riku.

"Remember when we met before?"

"Yeah...what happened after that?"

"Well..." Heine paused for a minute. "After that, I remembered everything, and met Natsumi along the way. But because I was overtaken by the heartless once again, I forgot all of it again."

"Huh?" said Natsumi.

"Well, except for the promise with Natsumi." Heine said with a smile.

"So you met Zexion?" asked Roxas.

"Well yeah. Not only that, I feel like he had a strange connection to me, like we met in the past."

"Really? Well...after all you do have the same hairstyle, right? Heheh.."

Heine laughed. "Well, yeah...I guess we do."

They were almost at the very end of the cave when Heine dropped on the floor, unconscious. Everyone tried to wake him up, but he couldn't.

"W-what should we do?" Natsumi was worried.

"Use your keyblade!" said Naminé to her. And suddenly, her keyblade glowed, and woke up the unconscious Heine.

"Are you all right, Heine?" she asked.

"Uh...yeah..."

"You nearly gave us heart attacks!" said Sora.

"Oh...sorry..."

"So..why did you black out?" asked Roxas.

"Well...I was remembering my days in the realm of darkness, and then...I saw this boy...it was..."

He paused for a while and said "Hayner."

"Hayner?" said Roxas.

"I finally remembered everything now!"

"Really?" said Natsumi.

"Yes! My true name is...Hayner!"

"W-what? What do you mean 'Hayner'? That's the name of one of my friends here in Twilight Town!"

"Well...I guess I have lots of explaining to do."

"When I was still a little boy, I was just an ordinary kid living here in Twilight Town. I had no ideas about heartless or nobodies back then. But because I was taken in by a bunch of Nobodies, I got separated from my parents, and I never got to return to them after that. That's when my memories were partly erased and my physical appearance changed. I also gained the power of darkness, although I never really wanted those. Afrer meeting Natsumi and ending up back in the darkness, Xemnas promised me that he will grant my deepest desires if I defeat Sora and his friends..."

Everyone was shocked. They couldn't believe what they heard.

"What's the matter? You guys don't believe me? Then let's head for the last room in the cave! Maybe I can clarify myself there."

At last, they have arrived in the room, next to the exit to Station Heights. But to their surprise, a man with long, grey-blue hair and carrying a book was waiting for them.

"Hayner! You made it!"

"Huh? Who..are you?"

Then the man suddenly attacks Heine. But Heine dodges it. The two engage in battle, but the man was defeated.

The man looked at Heine and said, "Very good! Now I know you really are Hayner!"

"Just who are you anyway?" said Heine.

"Could he be..." Axel said. "Zexion?"

"Wrong. Zexion is my Nobody." said the man. "My name is Ienzo, a former lab assistant of Ansem the Wise. I once dived into the darkness, and gave up my heart. But upon hearing what Axel said about Sora and Riku, I had a change of heart...even at the very last second."

"Ienzo?" said Heine.

"Don't you remember me, Heine, or should I say, Hayner?"

--flashback: Twilight Town, years ago--

A man comes landing in Twilight Town via Gummi Ship. He first approached a young Heine, or rather, Hayner.

"Hey there kid."

"Huh?"

"May I know what place is this?"

"Oh! You're in Twilight Town! The best place to see the sunset in the sky!"

"Oh, I see. Well, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ienzo. I'm one of those who are ordered by Ansem the Wise to research on the human heart by exploring other worlds. I was assigned here."

"Oh...well my name is Hayner. Nice to meet you!"

--

"Yeah...I sure do now...what happened? And what did you mean 'dived into darkness'?"

"Like I said, Zexion is my Nobody, but a fake Riku was ordered by Axel to destroy him during the time in Castle Oblivion. My consciousness happened to be there at that exact time. I felt sorry for what I did. I tried to stop Zexion from being destroyed, but I couldn't. And all of a sudden, I found myself back here, in this town."

"Oh...so that's why I felt like Zexion knew me back then in the realm of darkness.."

"But I still don't get it." said Riku. "How did Ienzo end up back to his real self?"

"It's simple." Naminé said. "He left the darkness in his heart, and started anew, hoping that his Nobody would someday return..."

And just at that moment, Heine and Natsumi's Keyblades reacted once again, This time, at Ienzo, making Zexion appear out of the book, now with a heart, just like Roxas and Axel.

"Zexion!" said Ienzo.

"W-what am I doing here?" said Zexion.

"You're back!" said Ienzo.

Zexion looked at him, and then turned his eyes on Axel, who betrayed him. "Why you...!"

Axel looked at him too. "I-I'm sorry...I..."

"You chose Sora and Riku over your friends?"

"Well...Roxas was my friend too, you know!"

"That'e enough!" said Ienzo. "Axel had a change of heart. And so must you."

"Huh...?"

"We were lucky that we got to meet again. Other Organization members might not be so lucky, you know."

"Besides," added Ienzo. "According to my prediction, there will be five Nobodies who will be returned to the real world--with hearts."

Riku thought. "So that makes Roxas, Axel and Zexion..."

"And two more!" said Sora. "Let's find them!"

"Sure." said Heine. "But where?"

"Uhm.."

"Heine," said Ienzo.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to have this back." He gives him a small book.

"B-but..this is..."

"Yeah, I know. You gave that to me. But now, I've finished reading it. Thank you."

Suddenly, the book glowed. Heine was covered in light. And then, his appearance changed, much similar to that of Hayner in Twilight Town, but with the same hairstyle, only with blonde hair.

"See, I told you. You are Hayner." said Ienzo.

"I...I really am..."

Everyone was totally shocked.

"So...you really ARE Hayner!" said Sora.

"But what about that Hayner in Twilight Town?" asked Roxas.

"That Hayner..." said Heine. "is my little brother. He was probably called 'Hayner' because they...didn't want to think I'm gone..."

"Oh...I see..." said Natsumi. "Now I know why there were two Hayners in this town."

"Oh yeah...the 'Virtual Hayner'..." said Sora. "Who was that?"

"That was me. Naminé gave it to me so I can check on Natsumi, if she's still ok. But I couldn't tell who I really am..."

Natsumi laughed. "You sure got me there, huh, 'Hayner'?"

"Yeah..." Heine laughed too. "I surely did. But I'm kinda sorry though..."

"It's ok..."

After that, Heine transforms back into his dark form.

"Why did you transform back?" asked Ienzo.

"So that I won't confuse others of who's Heine and Hayner." Heine said with a smile.

After that, they went through the exit. Heine led the group to his original house, where Hayner also lives.

As they went in, they saw Hayner's parents, who were rather confused. Hayner (friend of Pence and Olette) was also there. It was Heine's time to explain everything.

"Are you Hayner's parents?"

"Why, yes we are." said Hayner's dad.

"What can we do for you?" said Hayner's mom.

Heine held out the book that Ienzo gave him recently, and he transformed back into his old form.

"My name...is Hayner."

"W-what?"

"B-but thats..."

"That's right, mom and dad. It's me, the real Hayner. Your real son! The one who was captured by Nobod--err...white things! I lost my memories and ended up in the realm of darkness, but thanks to Sora and his friends, I got back here..."

His mom and dad looked closely, and said, "Hayner?!" "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it really is me...It's just that, I got trapped in the dark realm, that's why my appearance changed." And then, he transforms back.

"Say, Riku..."

"Yeah?"

"When we get back to the islands, let's...visit our parents again..."

After that, the group went to the station, so they could go to sunset hill, for a vacation. There they found Janus and Yra.

"Those two look happy." Naminé said. "They're back together".

Just then, they meet three people. Two men and a girl.

"You must be..." said Naminé. "...the three knights...the ones who gave the two Keyblades."

"That's right." said the tallest guy. "We're Terra, Aqua and Ven. We just wanted to meet the new Keyblade bearers of this world." And then, they left.

"W-wait!" said Sora. "Tell me! Tell me why...the Keyblade chose me..."

Terra looked back, and said "Find it within yourself." And then he smiled. He seemed to know Sora a lot.

But soon enough, it was time for Sora and friends to go. Natsumi and Heine had to say goodbye.

"Aww, don't be sad.." said Sora. "You can visit us anytime!"

"Yeah!" said Riku. "You can ride aboard Ienzo's Gummi Ship, if you like!"

Natsumi and Heine looked at Ienzo. And with that, Ienzo smiled at them.

"Hey wait!" Axel and Alex said. "We're coming too!"

Upon arriving at Destiny Islands, they went back to the town. Sora and Riku visited their parents, while Roxas, Axel, and Alex went making Sea-salt Ice Cream for the towns people and selling it to them.

But after a few days, some unexpected guests arrive at their shore. Coming from a Gummi Ship, Janus, Yra, Natsumi, Heine, Ienzo and Zexion come to the islands to visit Sora and friends.

"Welcome to Destiny Islands!" Everyone said to them.

"So you wanna visit the islands?" asked Sora.

"Well..." said Ienzo. "We came here for something important."

Sora noticed that a young girl came along with them. A young girl with short blonde hair and green eyes.

"H-hey! It's you!" said Sora.

"Yeah, The one we met on Radiant Garden!" said Roxas.

"Her name's Arlene." said Zexion. "Larxene, from the Organization XIII, was her nobody. She came with us because she wanted to meet her Nobody too..."

Just then, Axel and Alex came with their new friend, Myde.

"L-larxene?" Axel said.

"Nope. It's Arlene." Arlene said. "Larxene was my Nobody."

"..and Demyx was mine!" said Myde.

"W-what?" Axel looked at Myde. "Oh...so that's why you looked familiar."

"I bet you wanted to see Demyx too, huh?" said Alex.

"Yup! Sure do!" said Myde.

And with that, Natsumi and Heine's Keyblades began to react/glow again. It hit Arlene and Myde, causing Larxene and Demyx to appear. Everyone was happy! Everyone was together again! All summer...

I guess it really is better in the light

_END!_

_Thanks for reading!!_


End file.
